


Much Ado

by CorsetJinx



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: Hope is as fine a blade as any to whittle away at a person. It’s close cousin, however, usually does it first.





	

“A Hunter, shy of beasts?” The voice behind the beak-shaped mask is accented, soft. Knowing perhaps, behind its teasing. The owner - a tall figure, female unless she misses the guess, shakes her head as she folds her arms. It sends the feathers of her cloak to rustling and a loose few float down to rest on grimy stone.

“I shouldn’t be surprised. This night is a terrible one this time. There are no humans left.”

“You’ve seen this before?” Thalia asks. She does not want to think about the sounds coming from the streets. The drag of a club or an axe, snarls from the mangy canines large enough to be considered dire-wolves.

The Crow hums, motioning with one hand as if to brush the inquiry aside - or to simply encompass all of Yharnam and all its terrible state.

“As I said, this night is a bad one. You would do well to take care, Hunter.” The beak turns to regard her, black spots where eyes should be. In the light cast by the lantern at their feet the mask looks eerily pale.

Perhaps, Thalia supposes, that is its purpose.

“The same to you.” Dipping her head, she gives the Crow her space. It seems best - the night is still young or so it seems and the beasts are many.

Hand palming the hilt of her sawblade, Thalia softens her tread so that the wardens on the street ahead are less likely to catch on to her presence.

She’s a Hunter now, of all things. Best to learn the part.


End file.
